It is known to provide baffles on the underside of lawnmower cutting decks to create a desired airflow underneath the deck, to prevent air from blowing out the front of the deck, and to facilitate the mulching of grass. Typically, the baffles are permanently welded or semi-permanently bolted to the underside of the deck.
The height of the baffle (the distance the baffle extends from the underside of the deck toward the ground) is one of the critical variables found to have a significant impact on the quality of cut. Depending on the type of grass being cut and the manner in which the deck is being used (e.g., side discharge, rear discharge, mulching, or bagging), the quality of cut will vary significantly with the height of the baffles.